Facade
by Dream. Love. Smile
Summary: I put on a facade and acted like I didn't care about you, but inside, I really did.


**A/N: And here's something I decided to write for Natan/Danatalie. I'll probably write something Amian soon…because AMIAN CANNOT BE IGNORED FOR LONG!**

**Ahem…anyway…this is very OOC, but keep in mind the title of this story. **_**Façade. **_**It's the Dan and Natalie I believe exists on the inside…and now, I shall stop talking, or rather writing, and let you read on-**

**OH! One more thing…for those of you who read my story Vacationing with the Cahills, I'll be updating probably on the weekend. Until then, I shall sustain you with a bunch of random one-shots. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, and I never will…**

I fell for you the moment I saw you, at Grace's mansion.

I know I acted like I despised you, but I've always been good at shielding my emotions, hiding my smiles, putting on façades. I had learned how to do it ever since my parents had died. I acted indifferent about everything except ninjas and collections and video games, but it killed me inside.

When I saw you, your hair blowing back from your face, the signature smirk on your perfect features…I started slipping. I started falling for you. But then you and your brother had insulted me, and every word stung.

I insulted you back, but I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it at all.

_-__**Dream, Love, Smile-**_

I was forbidden to love. But the moment I saw you I wanted to break that rule once in and for all.

But I couldn't, so I just put on a smirk and sneered at you. I had been trained to have no emotion, none at all, ever since I was born. So my face was blank, emotionless…highlighted with the occasional smirk and glare once in a while.

But the moment I saw you I wanted to melt. Your green eyes glittered in the light. Ever since then, whenever I saw a piece of jade, I thought of you. And your jade green eyes.

I fell for you, even though I was forbidden to, even though Mother would kill me if she ever found out.

So I just held on to my designer bag, smirked, and left, though it hurt to.

_**-Dream, Love, Smile-**_

When you left me behind in that cave, I was hurting as much as Amy, though I hid it. My heart was pounding as you raised your dart gun, your amber eyes glittering in the light, smirked, and left.

The moment the cave door closed behind you, I felt as if something had been ripped out of me, out of my heart. A numb feeling came over me, and the only thing I could feel, could hear, was my heart, pounding, feeling as if it had been ripped apart.

I blinked away the tears that sparked behind my eyes, because I never cried, never. And I had to be strong for my sister. I had to maintain my façade.

But it was hard, so hard, because the moment I saw you the walls started crumbling down.

**-**_**Dream, Love, Smile-**_

Whenever I closed my eyes, your jade green eyes appeared in my mind, staring back at me. I would daydream of a fantasy world, where my Mom didn't exist and we could be together as I wanted us to be.

But that was all it was-a fantasy-because I knew you hated me, and would never, ever like me. You called me Cobra and I called you your real name, the one that you hated.

Every time you insulted me, called me names, it stung. But I replied as expected, acting as if I hated you. Acting. Only acting.

And Lucians were incredibly skilled at acting.

But it was so hard to maintain my acting skills, as what I wanted to do was the exact opposite of what I was doing.

So I went on, knowing that our fantasy world would never exist, and cursing you for making my guard come down.

For whenever I saw a pair of green eyes, I would tremble, and waver. But none of them were as dazzling as yours. I went out and bought a piece of polished jade, just to remind me of you.

I knew that 'us,' was something that would never exist, but yet I still thought of it.

_**-Dream, Love, Smile-**_

You held up your dart gun and I smiled wryly, sending a glare toward you. My voice was dripping with sarcasm whenever I somewhat, 'complimented,' you, but I knew, inside, all the compliments were real.

Your amber eyes glowed and flashed, and whenever you were chasing me, or I was chasing you, I wanted to turn and catch a glimpse of the eyes that haunted my dreams. Whenever I saw anything amber, I was reminded of you. The clue we found in Russia…it reminded me so much of you I wanted to cry.

Whenever I saw a limo, I wondered if you were in it. Whenever I saw amber, I thought of your eyes. Whenever I saw something designer, I thought of you.

You were infiltrating my mind, entwining yourself into it, with every day that you lived.

_**-Dream, Love, Smile-**_

Everything reminded me of you. Everything. When you won the clue hunt, I wasn't bitter. Inside, I was happy for you, but outside, I put on a bitter mask.

I acted like I hated you, but I really loved you.

Always would.

And if anyone tried to make me stop-they wouldn't be able to.

Every time I touch the jade in my pocket, your eyes appear in my mind.

Every time you shout an insult at me, my heart breaks apart a little more.

You're ripping me apart, stabbing me, breaking my heart.

_**-Dream, Love, Smile-**_

A dark figure strode down a street. A girl was walking in the opposite direction. The girl reached into her coat pocket and touched the piece of jade that was always in there.

The dark figure walked, his head lowered, thinking of amber eyes.

A streetlight above them flickered to life, and it illuminated both of their faces.

Amber eyes and jade green eyes met.

"Dan?"

"Natalie?"

And that was when all the walls crumbled into dust, and all the façades disappeared.

**A/N: And there you go! I actually like this fic a lot…and, yes, I know it's very OOC, but, come on…REMEMBER WHAT I NAMED THIS STORY? This is the Dan and Natalie I want to exist on the inside…**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! IT WILL MAKE MY DAY! IF YOU LOVE IT, **_**REVIEW! **_**IF YOU HATE IT, **_**REVIEW! **_**IF YOU LIKE IT, **_**REVIEW! **_**IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS FOR ANY OTHER FICS I SHOULD DO, **_**REVIEW/ PM me! **_**IF YOU (insert what you think of this fic here), REVIEW!**

**Okay, I think that covers all possible scenarios…either way, REVIEW!**


End file.
